More Than Friends
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: SLASH- Don't like it, Don't read it! Can't summarize without giving it away.


**More Than Friends**

Chris walked through the halls backstage. The match he had just had with Jeff was exhilarating and had excited him more than it should have. The mere thought of Jeff's body rubbing against his, as Jeff pinned him for the win made Chris groan. He had to stop for a second and lean against the wall so that he could gain some measure of control over his body until he could get to his locker room. A couple of minutes later he was able to continue to make his way to his locker room. Finally his door was in sight. He was minutes away from a cold shower which he desperately needed. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking about his friend like this? If Jeff ever found out, it would be disastrous.

Jeff stealthily stalked Chris. Watching as Chris slowly made his way towards his locker room. A devilish smile crossed Jeff's face. He had felt the reactions in his friends body during their match. Jeff had hesitated just a bit when he first noticed the reactions from Chris, but he quickly hid it not letting on that he had noticed anything. Secretly Jeff had been hoping for something like this to happen with the gorgeous blond haired blue eyed Canadian. Chris was beautiful like a golden angel and Jeff had wanted to be his dark extremist for such a long time now. Now he knew that Chris was at least thinking of him in some way; he just had to feel out the situation a bit to be sure. Jeff noticed that Chris was almost to his locker room door. Jeff looked around to be sure that no one was around and he closed the distance between him and his friend.

"Hey Chris," Jeff said, his southern accent making itself known.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door knob to his room. Damn, he thought. He was hoping to make it to the sanctuary of his room before anyone could catch him. He glanced down at his body and groaned at the affect Jeff's two little words had had on him, Jeff's southern drawl set his blood on fire every time he heard it. He lowered his hands and clasped them together so that they hid most of that reaction. Slowly he turned to face Jeff who had that sexy ass smirk on his face. Chris nearly melted, he could feel the blush rising up his body just from seeing the look on Jeff's face. There was no mistaking the blatant look of lust that was in Jeff's eyes. Chris backed all the way up against his door as Jeff walked right up close to him, just inches away.

"Yeah Jeff. Did you want something?"

Jeff had to grin at Chris' words. Oh he wanted something alright. He took another glance up and down the hallway, perfect no one in sight. Jeff got right up against Chris' body pressing him into the door a bit. Jeff placed an open palm on the other side of Chris' head seemingly trapping him against the door.

"Actually Chris I do want something," Jeff said as he pressed his hardened body into Chris letting his friend feel it. "I am thinking that we should talk inside though don't you?"

"Yes," was all Chris could manage to say.

Jeff's hand slowly slid down the door and turned the knob, letting the door swing open. Chris backed into the room slowly. He watched as Jeff followed him in, closed the door, and locked it. Chris had to lick his lips as he let his eyes wander over Jeff's gorgeous body. Jeff was taller, with shoulder length dark brown hair which right now had dark blue streaks going through it. Jeff's piercing green eyes made Chris' heart skip a beat. Chris shifted his stance desperately trying to ease the ache that he was feeling now.

Jeff stood watching Chris squirm a bit. Wicked thoughts passed through his mind as he watched his friend shift positions. Chris' attempts to control and hide his body's reactions made Jeff want him even more. He walked towards Chris, a roguish smile on his face.

"Christopher, Christopher," Jeff said in a sing song voice. "I noticed something different in you tonight my friend." Jeff couldn't help the satisfaction he felt when he saw a worried look fall upon Chris' face. Jeff continued to walk around and stand immediately behind Chris. He saw Chris tense, and Jeff placed his hands on Chris' shoulders and leaned close to whisper against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Chris whimpered slightly as Jeff approached him and slowly began an assault on his senses. Chris inhaled the arousing scent that is Jeff, all musky and male, as Jeff walked past him. The sound of Jeff's voice filling his head, wrapping his mind in a rich velvet cover. The feel of Jeff's hands on his shoulders served only to increase his arousal, Chris said a silent prayer begging for the strength to control his body. It took everything Chris had to concentrate and hear what Jeff was saying.

"I noticed the unnecessary tensing, your eyes roaming over my body, how your breathing quickened when I touched you, and even the stolen caresses by you," Jeff said as his hands slid down Chris' back, around his waist, and back up his chest pulling Chris even closer to him. Chris felt Jeff's arms tighten around his chest just as Jeff finished speaking. Chris couldn't move away from Jeff he had to stand there with the sudden fear of where this conversation might end up surrounding him.

"What's going on with you Chris," Jeff asked almost certain of the answer. His friend's reactions to his presence were all to telling.

Chris just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He tried to step away, but the way Jeff's arms were wrapped around his body prevented it.

"Come on Chris, I am your best friend. Tell me what is wrong," Jeff said.

Jeff felt Chris take in a deep breath and slowly exhale it. "Fine. I'll tell you, but promise me that you will not tell anyone else."

"I promise," Jeff said.

"I was hoping that you would not notice because I really did not want to have to tell you this. I don't want to lose my best friend." Chris took in another deep breath again, letting it out slowly. "I have feelings for you Jeff. I want to be more than your friend…I want…I want…"

Jeff smiled. "Tell me what you want Christopher," he encouraged.

The feel of Jeff's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck pushed Chris to finally say it. "I want to be with you. I want to be your lover." Chris let out a breath that he had not been aware he was holding. He waited for Jeff to push him away…for the impending dismissal of their friendship.

"Mmmm is that so. Well it's about time. I was beginning to think you were never going to tell me. Well I guess this is a good time to say that I want the same thing."

That stopped Chris cold. Did he just hear Jeff say that he wanted it too? No. No, he is imagining things. Just then Jeff kissed Chris' neck lightly and slid his hands back down his chest, lightly grazing over his nipples making them harden. Jeff's hands stopped just above Chris' throbbing erection. Chris let out another whimper much to Jeff's delight. Jeff lightly bit Chris' neck as he let his hand slide down over his friend's hard cock. Chris moaned and pushed against Jeff's hand. Chris was not imagining anything. He had heard Jeff correctly and he could not believe that his best friend felt this way. He had wanted Jeff for so long.

"Mmmm Jeff please," Chris begged reaching around to rub his hands over the bulge in Jeff's pants.

"Please…what? What do you want Chris," Jeff asked.

Chris answered him by pushing his hips back and grinding his ass against Jeff's erection.

Jeff wrapped an arm around Chris' body firmly holding his hips perfectly still. His mind flooded with the feelings of how good Chris' ass felt pressed so intimately against him.

"If that's what you want, I'll give it to you. However, I want a little something extra," Jeff purred.

"Anything. I'll do whatever you want," Chris whined.

"Anything," Jeff mused. "Christopher that is a dangerous offer. What if I wanted to handcuff you to a bed and whip you mercilessly?" Jeff felt Chris tense up. "Or maybe fuck you repeatedly in the shower?" This time Jeff heard a whimpering moan from his friend. "Ahhh Christopher, you naughty boy. You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Chris whispered.

"Be a good boy and use that talented mouth of yours for something other than talking," Jeff directed.

Chris turned to face Jeff, eagerly kissing him as his hands worked on getting Jeff's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He succeeded, letting his hands find their way inside to rub and tease Jeff through his underwear. Chris broke their kiss and guided Jeff over to the soft chair that sat against the wall. He pushed Jeff's pants and underwear down before giving him a gentle shove, pushing him back into the chair. He kneeled down removing Jeff's boots, socks, and finally the pants and underwear. Finally, he pulled Jeff's hips closer to the edge of the chair, motioning for him to lean his upper body back.

Chris lightly feathered a touch across Jeff's lower abdomen, splaying his fingers wide as they slid over Jeff's hips. One hand moved over to wrap itself around Jeff's now throbbing hard on, while the other gently massaged his balls. Chris teasingly brushed a finger over the entrance to Jeff's body drawing a stern warning from his friend.

"Uh uh baby. I only give, never take."

Chris nodded his understanding and licked his lips as he gave Jeff a couple experimental strokes, adjusting the pressure of his grip to Jeff's liking. He flicked his tongue out, teasing the head with a quick lick before sliding his mouth down over Jeff's body. He started out slow only picking up the pace when Jeff moaned for him to do so.

"Mmmm Chris…your mouth feels so damn good I could cum right now," Jeff growled out.

Chris quickly released him with a somewhat loud wet pop. Smiling when Jeff groaned from the loss of warm wetness.

"You better have lube or else you are going to finish this job," Jeff ground out.

Chris smiled and stood from his position. He walked over to his bag and retrieved the desired bottle and two thick towels. He came back to find Jeff standing by the chair and taking his shirt off.

Jeff saw him standing there and motioned him closer. He gently placed a hand on the back of Chris' neck and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss.

Jeff slowly pulled away, "Loose the clothes baby. I want to see you naked, on your knees, and bent over the seat of this chair."

Chris undressed, watching as Jeff spread the thick towels out in front of the chair. He positioned his body just how Jeff wanted him. He felt Jeff's hand slide over his back as he knelt down behind him. The unmistakable click of the lid to the lube being flipped open only served to increase Chris' anticipation. He jumped slightly as Jeff touched cold lube covered fingers to his warm sensitive entrance. Chris whimpered at the first intrusion, only to express utter pleasure as Jeff quickly found and manipulated his prostate. Chris pushed back against Jeff's hand, letting him know that he was ready for more. Jeff followed Chris' signals as to the amount of preparation he needed.

"Mmmm Jeff…need you in me," Chris purred.

Jeff added more lube to his hand and slid it over his cock, making sure to coat it well. He sat back on his calves, pulling Chris with him.

He positioned the head of his dick at Chris' entrance, "Do it."

Chris relaxed his body allowing it to slide down over Jeff, moaning as his body was filled by his young friend. Jeff sucked in a breath as he was engulfed by the tightness of Chris' body.

"Mmmm fuck Chris…so damn tight," Jeff growled softly. He kissed the back of Chris' neck before gently nipping at his shoulder.

Chris raised his body and slowly lowered it again, "Mmmm Jeff," he moaned.

Jeff followed Chris back up, pushing him forward to lay on the chair again. He grabbed onto Chris' hips using them to pull Chris back to meet his thrusts. Skin slapping against skin joined the already present erotic symphony as Jeff increased his pace. Chris cried out as each fast forceful thrust jabbed his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

"Oh god…Jeff…so close," Chris panted.

Jeff could feel Chris' body tensing for release and he was right there with him, "Yeah baby…cum for me."

Jeff reached around and rubbed his palm over the tip of Chris' leaking cock, using the fluid to easily finish Chris off. Chris half panted half moaned as he came, getting a good amount of it on Jeff's fingers and hand.

Jeff brought his hand up to his lips and licked some of Chris' cum from his fingers, "Fuck Chris…you taste so good," Jeff purred before his orgasm gripped him. A loud growl escaped him as he felt his cum fill his friend's body.

Jeff lay his upper body against Chris' back as he tried to recover. He placed lazy kisses along Chris' back.

"We better get dressed and pack our bags. We can shower back at the hotel…that is if you don't mind sharing a shower with me," Chris teased.

"Mmmm thinking of you all warm and wet makes me wanna go for round two," Jeff said as he pulled out of Chris' body.

They both slowly go to their feet, redressed, grabbed Chris' bags and made their way to Jeff's locker room. Their co-workers gave them curious glances as they walked through the halls. Finally, they came upon Shawn and Paul who took one look at them and grinned madly.

"Wow. I didn't know you guys were such big fans of each other," Paul said playfully.

Jeff and Chris each gave him a questioning look.

"The shirts fellas," Shawn explained.

Jeff and Chris looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

When they had calmed down, Jeff lazily put his arm around Chris' waist, "Well I have to let everyone else know that he is mine somehow, isn't that right baby?"

"Exactly right," Chris responded. "Now let's hurry up and grab your bags. I'm anxious to get that shower that we talked about.

Together they walked off leaving Paul and Shawn with way more information than they had wanted.


End file.
